


Is This a Game Grub?

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Light Bondage, M/M, Nookworms, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux thought he ordered a game grub from a poorly translated site, but he got something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This a Game Grub?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runan/gifts).



> Inspired by runan's [post](http://runan.tumblr.com/post/110325090742/so#notes)
> 
> Thank you to both sabaku_no_gaara_ai and BlossomofFireandRain (aka nuclearvampire on tumblr) for doing the beta thing

The last rays of daylight were just beginning to fade away when the doorbell of the hive went off. Sollux looked up from his laptop, confused, and exchanged glances with his 'most of the time' kismesis. Karkat frowned from where he was cooking grubcakes and asked, “Was anyone coming over tonight?”

Sollux made a face; he hadn't felt up to company besides his quadrants lately, not that he was overflowing with a burning need to socialize at any other time. Flippantly, he replied, “I didn't invite anyone over.”

The doorbell rang again, demanding, and Karkat sighed in resigned irritation before turning down the stove and leaving the nutrition block to answer the door. Sollux chuckled under his breath and went back to combing search engine results. They had an ongoing bet that he was totally going to win; Karkat had challenged him, saying there wasn't any way that he was going to be able to get a beta copy of the upcoming Ultimatum of Obligation: Threshecutioner game. Sollux didn't personally care for the series, much less a game that was clearly pandering to Alternian trolls in this new, shared world, but Karkat was itching to play it for some weird reason. Sollux figured he'd be _done_ with games after everything that happened, but if he was that desperate to play it, Sollux would be more than happy to dangle a beta copy over his head like so much bait.

Karkat came back into the room holding a small plastic box with labels plastered all over it and little holes punched into the top. Little squeaky noises came from within it and Karkat had a confused grimace on his face. “It's for you,” he said.

Sollux's jaw nearly dropped; one of his earlier searches for the Threshecutioner game had turned up a site, poorly translated by his browser from some human language that looked like East Beforian. According to the text, the site had copies of the beta for sale. It was as shady as the underside of Feferi's dead lusus, and Sollux had been certain that he was wasting money when he placed an order. He couldn't help the gleeful grin that spread across his face. “Why thank you so much, KK,” he said with a laugh. “I was expecting this package...”

“Why are you so fucking ecstatic?” Karkat asked as he walked up to the table. “It sounds like it's just a game grub...”

He trailed off and Sollux could see him put two and two together (heh) about what he held. With his psionics, Sollux plucked the package from his hands and stood up. “Ehehe, I'll just be in my block if you need anything...”

“Like hell you will!” Karkat snarled as he lunged at him.

Using his psionics to boost his speed, Sollux dodged to the left, taunting Karkat with reedy laughter. Karkat adjusted his momentum, just barely avoiding overturning the table with Sollux's laptop. He reached out and managed to snag Sollux's larger right horn in his fingers, tugging Sollux's head toward him. Sollux gasped at the feel of stubby fingers grasping keratin, sensation and adrenaline rushing through him. He laughed again, the sound high and breathy even to his own ears, and zapped Karkat's hand with a jolt of power. Karkat grunted in pain, not letting go, but his grip loosened enough for Sollux to twist his horn from his grasp. Floating inches from the floor and toward the door, Sollux taunted him. “You'll have to do better than that, KK,” he teased, wiggling the box at Karkat.

“You slurry sucking basement dweller!” Karkat hissed, managing to look angry and crushed at the same time.

He lunged at Sollux again, but Sollux easily avoided him, moving through the doorway into the hall that lead to the rest of the hive. He glanced back to take a mental image of Karkat's face with the thought 'This is what victory looks like' and filed it away with all the other times he pulled one over on Karkat. “I'll be sure to tell you all about Threshecutioner tomorrow after I own the shit out of it!”

He landed just inside the doorway of his computer block and wiggled the box again, like waving a bright cape at an enraged horned hoofbeast. “You maggot-panned genetic throwback,” Karkat snarled as he stormed down the hall. Sollux bared his teeth and shut the door at the last possible second, resulting in a loud thump as Karkat ran right into it. The doorknob rattled, but Sollux held it in place. “I'm going to bring back culling when you fucking leave the room!”

Sollux giggled victoriously as he sat at his main computer's desk. “Sure, whatever you say, KK.” He picked at the tape on the box to the lovely sound of Karkat flipping his shit, and when the tirade of curses began to flag, he exaggeratedly inhaled and called out. “Hmm, new game smell...”

“Fuck you, bulge licker!” Karkat shrieked through the door. “I hate you, asshole!”

“Ehehe, you wish and same to you!” Sollux shot back as he managed to get the tape pulled off. Karkat whacked the door one last time and Sollux heard him stomp off angrily. He chuckled and pulled open the box. Whoever had packaged the game grub had lined the box with soft, slightly damp cloth instead of the usual electro-static free packing material made for shipping software grubs. There was a packing slip in a plastic bag, but the writing was the same script that the website was in. He carefully ran his hand through the cloth, expecting a small, and probably damaged, gamegrub. What he found was substantially bigger. Gingerly, Sollux picked up the creature. It was almost as long as his forearm, segmented with feelers along its body, and a mouth on one end. Its hide was an almost pearlescent sand color. The eyeless creature nuzzled and nibbled at Sollux's wrist affectionately. He examined the creature carefully for connection ports

There were no ports.

He frowned; it would suck to have worked up Karkat like that and then be unable to back it up because of a defective grub. Sollux put the 'grub' back in its box and woke his computer up. Maybe it was like a really weird grubdrive instead. He started to scour the internet for answers while going through a pile of old human and troll tech for something that would accept the grub. It could be a newer, wireless format, or maybe an older format of memory storage; not everyone was on top of the latest and greatest tech like he was.

Two hours later, he was ready to yank his own hair out; every forum and message board had insisted that gamegrubs were still using wires to connect to gaming systems and there wasn't even a hint of rumor about that changing. The older format drives that would accept the creature's size wouldn't read it. He snatched the creature back up again and examined every millimeter for ports futilely. The only openings were the creature's mouth and wastechute, and the worm's biological functions would ruin any ports put in either. “Dammit!” Sollux swore. “Just my luck!”

Sollux put the creature back in the box and snarled. He could try to create the ports himself, but he'd probably damage it. It wasn't built the same as standard grubs, even if the shape and size of it seemed vaguely familiar, like he'd seen it somewhere before. He pulled the website up again, letting his browser translate it again, but there wasn't any further information that would help him, just a stock photo of the game's logo. A stray lick of psionic energy coursed down his arm and with a loud bang, shorted out his system.

It was the final straw, and Karkat calling from another part of the hive, “Everything okay in there?” didn't help.

He grabbed the box and stormed to the door, wrenching it open in a shower of sparks. He found Karkat in the main block and with a sneer, thrust the box at him. “Here, have fun,” he snapped angrily. “Good luck getting it to work without any fucking ports!”

Both Karkat and the supposed gamegrub squeaked in alarm, and Karkat glanced down into the box. His face immediately flushed bright red in embarrassment. “What the actual fuck, Sollux?” he shouted. “Are you yanking my damn chain here? Does this really fucking amuse you?”

“No?” Sollux replied, still angry, but now half confused by his reaction.

Karkat shoved the box back into his arms, pushing Sollux back slightly. “Seriously? You expect me to believe that hoofbeast shit? What do you fucking take me for? You get me worked up over this supposed gamegrub, then have a tantrum like a wriggler before throwing a fucking NOOKWORM at me?”

Sollux blinked, his thought process crashed and burned, send tech support, system overloaded. “What?” he asked flatly.

He looked down into the box again, his brain finally recovered, and he mentally kicked himself. No wonder the shape looked familiar, and he could feel his face and ears warming in flustered embarrassment. Karkat started to laugh hysterically and Sollux glared at him as pink tears started to trickle down his face. “Oh fuck... ha ha, oh my god, this is fucking fantastic, just too precious,” Karkat wheezed as he tried to control his laughter. “Poor innocent nerdling... ha!”

Karkat reached out and tousled his hair condescendingly and then tweaked a horn. Sollux made a strangled noise at the audacity of his touch and pushed him away with one hand. “Fuck you, asshole! You seemed to recognize one quick enough. What's the matter? Did you get tired of only your hand? Got a whole collection?”

Face tightening into a sneer, Karkat tilted his head and tiny blunt horns just so in challenge. “Maybe I wouldn't theoretically need them if my quadrants were _competent_ when we pailed... ”

Sollux reached out without thinking, grabbed a handful of Karkat's hair. He let his psionics dance down his limb and over Karkat's horns in a play for dominance. Karkat made a wheezy, pained noise in response and pushed at Sollux's chest. Sollux fell back slightly, his guard down, and it gave Karkat enough space to reach up and flick his left horn hard. Sollux gasped as the blow reverberated down into his skull, disorienting him and shorting out his powers. He staggered from sudden vertigo, his legs going wobbly, and Karkat grabbed the box from him before bodily tossing him over one shoulder. “Fuck you, KK!” he shrieked, digging his blunted claws ineffectively into the other troll's back since his head was still echoing from the blow to the horn.

Karkat ignored him and started to move down the hall toward their shared block. Sollux kicked, squirmed and bit him since his psionics were temporarily out of order. It was like attacking a brick wall and Sollux seethed in respectful hate at his spade. When they got into the room, Karkat tossed him across their concupiscent platform like he was nothing more than a sack of tubers. Sollux looked up to snap some insult at him and the words died when Karkat pulled him closed and kissed him hard. Sollux gasped and kissed him back with equal fervor. After a moment, Karkat shoved him down and pinned him to the platform. “You are such a hateful little shit,” he purred in Sollux's ear. “I don't even want to know how you fucking got a nookworm when you thought you were ordering a gamegrub, but since you ordered it, that means you have to _take care of it_.”

His psionics wouldn't be back for a little bit longer, his horn still aching from the earlier blow, and Sollux cursed his stupidity for letting Karkat get that hit in. He squirmed under Karkat's grip, uselessly clawing at the arm that held him down, and glared. “I could just return it,” he replied.

Karkat laughed and then smirked at him. He sent the box down next to the platform before grabbing both of Sollux's wrists to pin him down even more thoroughly. A shiver traveled through Sollux's body. “Oh no, it's not going to be that easy” Karkat said. “You don't get to return 'mistakes' like this.” He pulled Sollux up by the wrists and spun him around so Sollux was kneeling with his arms pinned behind his back. One hand reached around him and pulled the hem of his t-shirt up and over his head and down over his arms, before tangling them up in the fabric. Sollux snarled, then moaned as claws traced paths over his chest and grubscars. “It was probably a pretty long trip from whatever cesspool it was shipped from, so I'm sure the thing is hungry. You do know what they eat, right?”

Sollux shuddered as Karkat ground the heel of his palm against his nook suggestively. “You can't be, ngh, serious!” Sollux replied with a whine and maybe a wiggle of his hips. “It's too big for me to take, fuck, it's going to tear me in two.”

“It won't,” Karkat replied tersely, “because you like having big, thick things shoved up your nook.”

He moaned at that mental imaged and managed to reply with one final barb before giving in. “Yeah, that explains FF, but then why am I still pailing you?”

Claws pricked through his jeans and Sollux couldn't help the moan that escaped him. “Keep talking,” Karkat replied in warning. Arms reached around his hips and fingers fumbled at the button of his jeans. Sollux sighed in anticipation, his nook clenching around nothing and his bulges eager to unsheathe. Karkat roughly worked his jeans down to mid-thigh, dragging his underwear with them. Sollux moaned as claw tips traced the edge of his sheath and traveled up to his nook. “Damn, already dripping? It's going to slide right the fuck in.”

Sollux gasped at his words and his bulges began to unsheathe, tangling around each other. He tried to spread his legs farther apart, but his jeans prevented that. “Then quit fucking stalling!”

Karkat slapped his ass hard and Sollux yelped in reaction. He peered over his shoulder to see Karkat grab the box and pull the worm out. “Eyes forward,” Karkat purred as something cool and slick brushed along the skin near Sollux's nook.

He gasped as the light touch turned into a nibbling sensation at the entrance of his nook before worm started to press inside. The creature wiggled its way in, forcing Sollux open and sending little currents of pleasure through him. “Oh, fuck yes!” he moaned, trying again to spread his legs wide. Karkat made a pleased noise as the worm slowly worked its way deeper. Each wiggle and squirm left Sollux panting as the motion drove him nuts. His nook squelched as he clenched around the intrusion and the worm began to nibble along his inner walls. “KK, please...”

Karkat put a hand on the small of his back, thumb pressing in firmly. Even at that relatively simple contact, pleasant sensations pulsed through him and he flexed his body into Karkat's touch. The motion let the worm slide another inch further into him, and he struggled against the shirt that held his arms in place. Sollux whimpered and buried his face into the platform. “Don't tell me you're at your limit,” Karkat taunted. “You've still got about half a worm left.”

“Shit,” Sollux cursed in response. His nook felt like it was overstuffed, and he didn't think he could take too much more before the sensation became too much, even if part of his brain was thrilled at the idea of more. “I can't...”

Karkat laughed disbelievingly and suddenly there was a hand tangled in his bulges, squeezing each length almost a little too hard. Sollux sobbed as he suddenly found himself close to climax; all he needed was one more push. He keened desperately, teetering on the brink, Karkat snickering in his ear as the worm finally squirmed just right. Material spilled from his bulge as he came hard. The worm reacted instantly, surging further in toward his seedflap, and Sollux shrieked as the worm's nibbling kept the sensations rolling through his body in one long plateau of pleasure. Karkat swore softly above him, or least it sounded like it. Sollux couldn't focus through the aftershocks coursing through him and the fact that his body was still aching to be touched; wait, didn't worms secrete some kind of aphrodisiac? Karkat pulled his hand away from Sollux's bulges and he whined at the loss, panting as the worm continued to work its way into him. Karkat laughed and his weight settled over Sollux's back before slurry-covered fingers pressed against his lips. Sollux groaned and licked at the appendages. Karkat made a soft noise before pressing his fingers between Sollux's lips. Moaning, Sollux let him, the sensation making his whole body clench. “Fuck, you are gone,” Karkat said in awe.

He yanked his fingers back out of Sollux's mouth. Sollux inhaled sharply, prepared to whine, but the sight of Karkat moving in front of him while struggling out of his own pants made his breath catch in his throat. He licked his lips at the sight of Karkat's bulge and breathily moaned as the worm hit another sensitive spot. “KK, please,” he moaned. “Want you...”

“Beg for it,” Karkat growled, rubbing the length of his bulge suggestively.

The worm shifted in him again and Sollux keened as it somehow managed to find space in his nook to fill. “Oh god, I'm going to die!” he wailed, as his eyes scrunched closed. “Please, please, please, Karkat, do something!”

“Oh my god, you're not going to die,” Karkat sighed at his theatrics. He grabbed Sollux's horns and pulled him over, running his bulge teasingly over one cheek. Sollux moaned softly and tilted his head to lick the length of bulge that he could reach. Karkat hissed in pleasure and tugged on his horns once more before driving his bulge all the way into Sollux's mouth, stretching his lips wide. Sollux moaned as he was stuffed at both ends and Karkat echoed the noise as Sollux rolled his tongue around him. It felt so good and he was already so close to coming again. The worm squirmed a little further in, the last little bit of it spreading his nook almost to the point of pain. Karkat gasped and ground into Sollux's face. “Fuck, Sollux. Needy little shit...”

Sollux whined around the bulge in his mouth and wiggled his hips in time to the inner motions of the squirming worm. He could feel that electric sensation of impending climax; it tightened his muscles and made his limbs tremble. He wanted it bad, a desire he channeled into sucking Karkat's bulge. Karkat hissed and panted, claw tips digging into Sollux's scalp. Sollux shuddered and relaxed the back of his throat, letting his bulge slide that much further in. Karkat yelped at the sensation and it was only moments before he was coming down Sollux's throat. Sollux swallowed every last drop as Karkat gasped and wheezed for a few seconds before pulling out. Once Karkat's bulge cleared his lips, Sollux licked them and moaned, “Please, more...”

“Fuck, what is that thing secreting?” Karkat panted. Sollux whined pitifully, but Karkat merely glared. “I'm not flipping your switch anymore than it already has, asshole.” He yanked Sollux's head back by one horn and kissed him viciously and hard. Sollux growled back in response and at that very moment, the worm hit something extremely sensitive. With a long keen, Sollux came again, his awareness whiting out in one long sensation of pleasure that just kept going, one peak after another; he was dying, he was being fucked to death and he reveled in it.

Slowly, eventually, he came back to himself. Sollux was only vaguely aware of hands running over his body soothingly, a blanket wrapped around him, his limbs not trapped any more. His nook was tender, achy, and empty. “Conscious yet?” Karkat's voice came from behind him.

Sollux shifted and realized he was still on their platform, but it seemed to be much later in the night. “Fuck,” he croaked, his voice rough. “Why didn't I get one of those before?”

Karkat thumped his forehead and Sollux zapped him (hey, his psionics were back) on the butt. Karkat shoved a bottle of cold water against his skin under the blanket and Sollux yelped in reaction. “Drink this, that dumb thing wrung you dry and kept going.”

Laughing, a rough, reedy giggle, Sollux slowly sat up, wincing at how weak his limbs felt. He managed to pull enough energy together to suck down half the bottle in one go. He grinned vapidly at Karkat, who glared back for just a moment before the expression softened. “So how long was I out?”

Karkat sighed. “Nearly an hour, holy shit Sollux, I was beginning to worry that you were broken before you came to.”

He laughed; Karkat _did_ care. “KK, despite not getting what I originally wanted, that was the best purchase I've made _ever_.”

“Oh my god, you're disgusting,” Karkat exclaimed, though without any real heat. Sollux weakly smacked him in the face and grinned as he idly thought how to get him to agree. Karkat must have seen something in his expression. “You're not using that thing on me,” he warned.

Sollux laughed and glanced around; he saw the worm laying in a clear glass bowl. He was going to need an aquarium for it, or had he read somewhere that they were able to live in sopor? The creature looked fatter and was laying in the bowl quietly; its feelers twitching the only sign it was alive. “Keep thinking that, KK,” Sollux replied with a grin. “What are we going to name it?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
